


Take the Mic

by sunnysummoner



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysummoner/pseuds/sunnysummoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical Saturday night: food, drinks, and bad karaoke.  If Wally and Dick were going to embarrass themselves, they'd do it together and with gusto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Mic

"When I walk on by, girls be lookin' like 'damn he fly.'"

Artemis pressed a hand to her temple and sank into her seat a little. Seated next to her, Zatanna somehow managed to smile with fondness and amusement. She was fiddling with something in her hands. Artemis looked over at her.

"Think the rest of the bar knows they're with us?"

"Considering that they're singing at us? Yeah."

As if on cue, the two men on stage reached the chorus:

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

They simultaneously pointed at their respective dates. Artemis simply sighed (fondly, though she wouldn't admit it) while Zatanna sedately took a sip of her cherry soda.

"Whose idea was this?" she asked.

"Wally's. Of course," Artemis replied.

"Impressive how they can do this totally sober."

"The bar probably thinks they're drunk."

"Shame. But it makes this all the funnier."

"One god are they getting to the 'wiggle' part?"

"Yep."

"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!" They accompanied this with a gyrating move that elicited laughter and a few catcalls from the crowd. Hey, if they were going to humiliate themselves, they might as well do it together and with gusto.

Zatanna was responsible for one of the catcalls; Artemis, some of the laughter.

"You do know we're next, right?"

"Yep."

"They could make us sing anything."

"Sure, but they won't."

Artemis arched an eyebrow. Zatanna tapped the thing she'd been holding: it was her phone, set to record. Artemis laughed.

"I wish I'd thought of that. But you know Dick can just hack that video out of existence."

"I know, but he'll be too distracted." Zatanna grinned deviously. Artemis grinned back.

"Oh you're good."


End file.
